The Book of Love
by sage679
Summary: After all the ups and downs, Sonny and Chad are ready to get married. Sequel to The Blues.
1. The Proposal

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far. I appreciate every person who has read this story and every review that I have gotten. This will be the last of this storyline. I'll probably write more when inspried. This is also my first try at putting some humor in a story. I don't know how it will work out, but I'd figure that I'd try it.

Chad was sitting in the restaurant, waiting for the others to show up. He needed help with the decision he was planning. He knew that he wanted to marry Sonny Munroe. She was everything he could ever want.

They had been living together for a couple of years. They had settled in Kansas City for a year. Chad had convinced Sonny to leave Los Angeles and find some place that didn't have all the trappings of L.A. They shuffled around a bit, trying Milwaukee, Chicago, and Indianapolis, but found Kansas City to be the place they wanted to be the most.

Aaron Eyves was the first to arrive. He met Chad while on tour with him. Aaron's music career didn't take off the way Chad's did and he'd been working the local bar scene to make any money.

He was always able to get gigs because of his looks. Aaron had the permanent five o'clock shadow look with some excellent black hair that had just the right wave to it. Chad always thought if he didn't have perfect hair, he'd want Aaron's

"Hey, Chad, what's going on?" Aaron asked, sitting down at the table.

"I need some advice," Chad replied. "Just waiting for Gary to show up."

Gary Lancaster walked into the restaurant and sat down. Gary was Zora's older brother. Sonny had been spending more time with her former So Random cast mates. As a result, Chad saw Gary more and grew to like him and his ideas. Gary was normal, at least compared to Zora. He was married, with two daughters. He was blonde haired and blue eyed. He kept his hair short. Together, Gary and Aaron had become Chad's go to guys for advice.

Everybody placed their order and Chad began to talk about why they were there.

"I called this meeting of the brain trust for some advice," Chad began. "I'm going to propose to Sonny and I need help. This has to be perfect, so I've got a plan, but you'll have to help me pull it off."

"When are you going to propose?" Aaron asked.

"I was thinking of doing it on Valentine's day."

"Everybody does that," Aaron said. "It's so Hollywood."

"How about her birthday?"

"You can't have her birthday and proposal on the same day," Gary objected.

"Then when?"

"There has to be a three month break between her birthday and anniversary," Gary explained. "Otherwise, you'll get caught in a double dip."

"Then I'll have propose soon," Chad said, after figuring out how much time would be between Sonny's birthday and their wedding.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Gary asked.

"I'm going to take Sonny to a nice dinner, real romantic, surprise her with champagne, and have the waiter slip the ring the glass."

"Too cliché," Gary said.

"Her dessert?"

"Too derivative."

"What if she chokes?" Aaron asked. Chad envisioned Sonny choking on the ring, someone performing the Heimlich, and Sonny spitting the ring across the room.

"How about a romantic carriage ride? And I propose after our favorite spot in the park?"

"That's nice," Gary said. "Combine it with dinner and champagne, and it's golden."

"What do you need from us?" Aaron asked.

"I need someone to make sure it all arrives on time. There are a lot of moving parts to this. I need someone to manage this. Preferably the both of you, so nothing goes wrong. Can I count on you?"

"I'm in," Aaron responded quickly.

"Me, too," Gary replied.

"Great, I'm counting on you to make sure it all arrives on time. I don't want Sonny to suspect anything."

* * *

><p>Sonny and Chad were sitting at a fancy restaurant. They were next to the window. They had just finished dinner. Sonny was wearing a beautiful red dress, while Chad was in a very handsome blue suit.<p>

"Are you okay, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem nervous."

"Nervous? Why would you think that?"

"Because you're drinking water non stop."

Chad looked down to the glass in his hand. It was the third water glass on the table and it was almost empty. He knew he better stop, otherwise it would be a disastrous evening.

"No, I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About what?" Sonny asked.

"How perfect the night is. Look, even the moon is right there."

The moon was hanging in the sky just outside of the window. It shone in the night sky, with all the stars.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, Sonny," Chad said, but his cell phone started to vibrate. He checked and saw it was Aaron's number. He told Aaron and Gary to call if there was an emergency.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Chad got up and walked out of the restaurant. Aaron was standing a few feet away. Chad walked over to him.

"What going on?" Chad asked.

"Bad news," Aaron told him. "The horse is sick."

"What?"

"The horse is sick, can't make it."

"Can't they get another one?"

"All booked up."

"Crap and the champagne is on its way," Chad said, checking his watch. "Abort plan."

Aaron called Gary on his cell. "The wheels are falling off. Abort plan."

Gary was standing where the carriage was supposed to start from. He had a big bouquet of flowers that Chad was going to give to Sonny.

"Here you go," Gary said to a passing couple when he received the message from Aaron.

Chad went back into the restaurant, trying to stop a champagne delivery. He looked around, trying to not be seen by Sonny. Sonny was checking her make up and putting on some fresh lipstick.

Then Chad spotted the waiter, bringing a bottle of champagne towards his table. He'd have to get to him quickly. Chad deftly moved between tables, trying to find the perfect spot to intercept him.

_Oh no_, Chad thought. _He's getting too close_. Using only instinct, Chad quickly ran to get the waiter, but a desert tray, that Chad didn't see, was coming and Chad crashed into it. Pieces of cakes and other deserts went flying. There was a lot of screaming from different customers, but Chad had succeeded in stopping the waiter, but he did break the bottle of champagne.

Chad turned and saw Sonny. She was covered in chocolate pudding. Sonny was mortified. She didn't know what happened, but saw Chad was getting up and an overturned desert tray and was able to figures some things out.

Sonny stood up and slowly walked out of the restaurant. Chad threw some money on the table, apologized to the waiters, and ran after Sonny.

"Sonny, wait," Chad called out to her.

"Chad, I'm covered in pudding. There's nothing you can say right now. I'm going home and be in a nice warm bath for a while. I'll see in at home, when I get out."

Sonny got in the car.

"How am I supposed to get home?" he asked.

"Take a cab," Sonny replied curtly.

* * *

><p>Chad ended up at Mason's. He was sitting at the bar, next to Aaron. They both had a beer.<p>

"I really screwed this night up," Chad said. "How am I supposed to propose to her now? That was the perfect evening."

"You know I proposed once," Aaron said.

"Really? I didn't know you did that. What happened, she turned you down?"

"No," Aaron replied, angrily. "We never really set a date and she took it as a sign I didn't want to marry her. We both walked away. But the point I wanted to make was that I thought I needed some big, flashy proposal. While on tour, I ended proposing at a Cleveland bus stop. Can you believe Cleveland? It didn't matter to her, you know why?"

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because all that stuff doesn't matter. All you need is the girl." Chad thought about that for a while.

* * *

><p>Chad came home; Sonny was sitting on the couch, watching TV and waiting for him. She was wearing her ratty pink bathrobe and slippers.<p>

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said. Sonny motioned for Chad to sit next to her.

"I wanted to apologize, Chad," Sonny said. "I didn't mean to act that way. It's just, well; I was covered in pudding and totally embarrassed. It wasn't your fault, it was an accident."

Sonny kissed Chad. She loved kissing him. No matter what, it was always exciting and made her feel special.

"There was something I wanted to ask you earlier," Chad said. "I thought I had a perfect situation to do it, but you know what, now is a great time. Sonny, I love you. Every night when I go to sleep, I feel the luckiest man in the world. And I don't care if you are in a gorgeous red dress or you're old pink robe."

Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box he had all night. He got off the couch and onto one knee in front of Sonny.

"Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

Sonny was beginning to cry. The ring was beautiful. It was a single three karat diamond in a sterling sliver band. Sonny couldn't answer, she was speechless.

"Are those good tears?" Chad asked.

Sonny shook her head yes.

"Yes," Sonny said. "I will marry you."

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad. Chad hugged her back.

"But you're wrong, Chad," Sonny whispered to him. "I'm the lucky one."

Chad lifted Sonny up and she squealed a little, not expecting to be picked up and off the couch. He carried her to the bedroom. Sonny was take the opportunity to nibble on Chad's ear lope and kissed down his neck.

By the time they had reached the bedroom, Chad's cock was straining against his pants. Sonny smiled. She loved knowing that she could still do that to him and do it so easily. Chad lightly set Sonny on the bed.

Now it was Chad's turn to kiss Sonny. He kissed her neck while he untied her robe. Underneath Sonny had on a pink T-shirt and her pink cotton shorts. Chad reached under her shirt and flicked her nipples. Chad continued to play with her breasts and Sonny was beginning to breathe heavily.

Sonny grabbed Chad's belt and worked to undo it. She unzipped his pants and pulled them and his underwear down. She stroked Chad's cock a few times and Chad began to falter in his ministrations of Sonny. When she licked him from base to tip, Chad stopped altogether.

Sonny looked up to look in Chad's eyes. They were so beautiful. Sonny pulled her legs on the bed and lay down on her back facing Chad. She took Chad's cock all the way into her mouth and down her throat. She felt Chad shake and knew she was doing everything right.

Chad loved everything Sonny was doing with tongue and when she started sucking, he almost just stopped to focus on the pleasure he was receiving. But Chad knew he had to make Sonny feel great. He regained some composure, reached down and slid his hand under Sonny's shorts.

Sonny's pussy was already wet, allowing Chad's fingers to slide in easily. Chad thrust his fingers into Sonny and used his thumb to stroke her clit. Sonny finally let go of Chad's cock and began to play with her nipples.

It was too much. Chad knew just what to do to Sonny. Soon, Sonny's walls were clenching around Chad's fingers and Sonny fell into an incredible orgasm.

"You're going to pay for that," Sonny said, coming down from her orgasm.

"For what?" Chad asked.

Sonny grabbed Chad by the shirt collar and pulled him to the bed. She straddled him and kissed him. As they were kissing, Sonny was unbuttoning Chad's shirt. She ran her hands over his smooth, firm chest.

"Making me cum first," Sonny said. "That wasn't my plan."

Sonny kissed Chad all over his chest. She moved down to his stomach and enjoyed it as it rippled after every kiss. She moved down and kissed everywhere but his cock. Chad was squirming, but Sonny took her time. She kissed each ball and pulled each one into her mouth and licked it. Sonny next kissed just the very tip of Chad's cock.

"Sonny, please stop teasing me," Chad complained. Sonny smiled at that.

"Okay," she replied.

Sonny swallowed Chad again. She sucked on his cock and fondled his balls. Chad was in ecstasy. It didn't take long and Chad was on edge.

"I'm about to cum, Sonny," Chad warned. It didn't stop Sonny; it only made her work harder. Chad exploded into her mouth and Sonny drank every drop of cum from Chad. She crawled up and lay next to Chad.

"Did we just have oral instead of real sex?" Chad asked.

"I think we did," Sonny answered.

"That's a first."

"We have a lifetime of firsts now."


	2. The Decisions

Zora, Gary, Nico, and Grady are sitting at table in Mason's. Everyone was in town for Chad and Sonny's wedding. Zora, Nico, and Grady all have a pained expression on their face. They are trying to see who can hold their breath the longest. After a few more seconds, the all give up and let out a large breath.

"Okay, what was that? Two minutes?" Zora asked.

"Eighteen seconds," her brother replied.

"Okay, we'll take a break and come back and regroup."

Aaron walks into the bar and finds Zora, Nico, Grady, and Gary.

"Hey did you guys get this text about Chad's bachelor party?" he asked, sitting down at the table. They all said that they had, except Zora.

"It's gonna be sick," Grady said, high fiving Gary.

"I didn't get a text," Zora said.

"Does anybody else know how much this is gonna cost?" Aaron asked.

"Hello, no text."

"That's because it's a bachelor party," Grady explained. "No girls allowed."

"But that's not fair," Zora complained.

"I don't even know if I can go. I'm broke," Aaron said. "I can't afford it. I can drink or eat. So I'm either going to be hungry and refreshed or full and parched."

Chad comes into the bar and sits down with the whole group.

"Chad, I'm your friend right," Zora asked.

"I think so," Chad replied.

"Then why can't I come to the bachelor party?"

"I have nothing to do with this. Devon is throwing the whole thing."

"Isn't his name Skyler?" Nico asked.

"I find it easier to remember their Mac Falls names," Chad replied.

"Why does Devon want me to go broke?" Aaron asked.

"Why does Devon hate girls?" Zora questioned.

"I wonder how long Devon can hold his breath," Gary wondered.

"Look, no girls allowed," Grady tried to explain again. "That's the rules."

"Why are you so in my face about this?"

"Girls have been ignoring me recently," Grady said. "So I pulled the old switcherro and now I'm going to ignore them."

"Way to show them," Gary said.

"But the rules don't apply to us, right?" Zora asked.

"The whole reason for a bachelor party is for male friendship," Nico said. "If a woman's there it becomes a competition for the hot chick."

"You think I'm hot?" Zora asked.

"People do."

"Really?"

"Some, some people."

"Look," Chad interrupted. "The truth is you have to go to Sonny's shower."

"But girl parties are so lame," Zora complained.

"Tawni is driving her nuts. Hey, here's an idea, why don't you help Tawni throw the shower? Then it could be a great time for everyone."

"Hmm," Zora thought out loud. "Make it a bachelorette party instead of a shower and I'm in."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"That's not our thing Zora."

Chad grabs Grady's drink and takes a sip.

"Dude," Grady exclaims.

"Sorry, but I needed this. I cannot be around Sonny with Tawni there. And her mom keeps saying how magical the wedding night will be."

"Her mom isn't lying," Gary said, winking.

"Chad, this bachelor party seems a little low key," Nico said. "Do you think Devon might need some help? I don't want to brag, but I have been called the king of parties."

"By who?" Gary asked.

"People."

"You keep saying people. What people?" Aaron questioned.

"People who decide these things."

"Alright, that would be great," Chad said.

"Excellent, guys, everyone is gonna have a kick-ass night."

"Whew, kick-ass night," Grady exclaimed and tried to high five Gary again.

"Save it," Gary replied, turning down the high five.

"Hey, Chad," someone yelled out across the bar. Chad turns to see Devon and Trevor walk in. They come over to the table and hug Chad.

"Guys, you remember Devon and Trevor."

Everyone meekly says hi. There was still So Random, Mackenzie Falls hostility between everyone.

"You excited for you big night, Chad?" Devon asked.

"Yeah. I'm mean; I'm not as excited as Grady, but who is?"

"Nobody," Grady said.

"Any last minute requests?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know, I never thought I'd have a bachelor party. It hasn't even started and the high five is already out."

"Devon, why am I not invited to the party?" Zora asked, poking Devon in the chest. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Right now, you," he said. "Chad I need to talk to you, away from all this." Chad and Devon walk towards the bar.

"Sounds like plans, I should be a part of that," Nico said, leaving the table. Trevor sits down in Chad's spot.

"What, not invited?" Trevor asked Zora.

"No girls allowed."

"Well, we are trying to keep cooties out of our playhouse."

"It's so not fair."

"Fine, I won't go, in protest."

"No, you have to go,"

"Okay, but I won't have fun."

Zora giggled at the comment. Trevor got up from the table to follow Chad, Nico, and Devon.

"That's why you're not invited," Grady said. "There's no flirting at a bachelor party. It's about dudes being dudes."

Zora looked over to the bar to see Trevor looking back at her. She smiled.


	3. The Bachelorette Party

Sonny opened her gift and took out a metal pan. All of the older women applauded, which were everybody's parents. Zora and Chloe were in the back, drinking punch.

"Oh my gosh," Zora said to Chloe. "We have to get out of here, they're applauding a pan."

"But it's got a copper bottom," Chloe replied, clapping along with everyone else.

"Seriously?"

Tawni came back into the room. Zora grabbed her arm to keep her towards the back.

"We've got to get out of here," Zora said. "This is so boring. Sonny is dying up there."

Tawni looked to see that Sonny was clearly fake smiling. None of the younger women liked being there, except for Chloe, who seemed amazed with every gift. They were bored because all the gifts seemed to cookware.

"I know," Tawni agreed. "How is this supposed to be fun for anyone?"

"Open mine next," Sonny's mom said, handing Sonny her gift. Sonny seemed really excited to open, but she did her best to hide the disappointment.

"Strainers," she said. The only time people say the name of the gift they just opened is when they don't like it. "And in three different sizes."

"I don't even know what to say to that," Tawni said to Zora.

The day went on with more gifts like diapers, a car seat, and music for the baby. Tawni and Zora were sitting in the back, bored out of their minds. Finally, the gifts were done and people started to talk.

Everyone wanted to hear the story of how Chad and Sonny first met.

"Well, I had just gone to Hollywood and begun working on So Random," Sonny explained. "I had just gone to the cafeteria to yogurt for everybody. I was still in my waitress costume and Chad thought I worked there. I was so excited to meet him and he signed an autograph for me, and then stole my yogurt."

"He stole your yogurt?" Tawni's mom questioned. "That doesn't sound so great."

"No, don't worry, mom," Tawni said. "Chad is great catch."

"Well, your father wasn't, but at least I don't hate him anymore."

"Mom!" Tawni was shocked.

"I thought the punch didn't have any alcohol in it," Sonny whispered, leaning closer to Zora.

"It doesn't."

"Oh boy."

"What do we do?"

"On that note, we have to go," Zora announced to everyone. They all groaned and Zora, Sonny, Tawni, Chloe and Portlyn all left the party.

* * *

><p>Tawni, Chloe, Portlyn, Sonny, and Zora all ended up at Juice nightclub. Zora had made arrangements after Chad allowed to help plan the bachelorette party. The girls were have a fun time dancing and enjoying the nightlife.<p>

They sat down to rest for a little bit.

"Sonny, that guy is totally checking you out," Tawni said.

"So?" Sonny asked. "I'm getting married."

"So enjoy it," Chloe said. "It's your last time to flirt with another guy."

"No, I won't be flirting with some guy."

"Then at least dance with him," Portlyn said, pulling Sonny up and leading her into the guys direction.

"Excuse me," Portlyn tapped the man on the shoulder. "My friend is getting married tomorrow and thinks you're extremely sexy. Would you dance with her?"

"Absolutely," the man replied. Portlyn walked back to the party while Sonny was left to dance with the stranger. "You're friends really wanted you to dance with me. Are you really getting married?"

"Yes," Sonny said firmly.

"So they just want to see you have fun before the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, just relax and enjoy the dance. Don't worry; I won't try to steal you from your fiancée. I'm David, by the way."

The other girls watched Sonny and David dance.

"Does it look like she's having fun?" Chloe asked.

"Definitely," Tawni answered.

"Thank you for a lovely dance," Sonny said, after the music had stopped.

"Congratulations on your wedding," David replied. Sonny walked back to her table.

"Oh my gosh," Tawni said.

"What?" Sonny wondered.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we got kicked out of that club," Tawni said, taking a sip of her drink. The girls had ended up a Calla. It was an upscale bar that was quiet. They could order fruity drinks and have some fun.<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown your shoe at that woman," Sonny said.

"Did you not see what she was wearing? Nobody wears cocoa mocho cocoa but me."

"Calm down, Tawni," Zora said. "We don't want to get kicked out of here either."

"Oh man," Grady whined, as he and the rest of the bachelor party entered the bar. "No, you will not ruin our night." The guys head to a different part of the bar, except for Trevor, who walked over to Zora.

"Quick, get Sonny away from Chad," Tawni said. "She can't see him until the wedding."

"Take her to the back," Zora suggested.

Tawni, Sonny, Portlyn, and Chloe all went the back.

"What happened to no girls allowed?" Trevor asked.

"This is a total accident," she replied.

"Best accident all night."

Zora blushed at the comment.

"You want to get something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"I still don't know why I can't see Chad," Sonny said. "I've been living with him to two years."<p>

"It's tradition," Chloe explained.

"So?"

"It's a bachelorette party," Portlyn said. "No fiancées allowed."

"What are they even doing here?" Tawni asked.

"Let's go find out," Chloe said. Tawni and Chloe went to find the guys and see what happened to them. Grady stumbled upon the girls and was very disappointed to see them.

"Ah, man," he said. "You girls are everywhere. Can't you go somewhere else? No offense."

"How could you insisting we leave be offensive?" Portlyn asked, rather snarkily.

"Hey isn't that Mel?" Zora said, quickly changing the subject. "Didn't you two used to date?"

"What?" Grady said, thrown off by the question. "Where?"

"Over three, third seat on the left."

"Yeah."

"Don't you still like her?"

"Yeah."

"Then go talk to her," Portlyn told Grady, trying to get him away from them.

"Can't do it."

"Why not?" Zora and Portlyn asked at the same time.

"Because then she'll think I like her."

"Isn't that what you want?" Zora asked.

"Only if she likes me."

"If you talk to her, she'll think you like her."

"That's what I'm trying to avoid," Grady said, becoming frustrated with the whole line of questioning.

"Her liking you?" Sonny questioned. "She wants you to like her."

"She wants me to like her, if she likes me, but she doesn't like me."

"What are you talking about?" Portlyn wondered.

"You know what would be a shame?" Sonny asked, quickly changing the flow of the conversation.

"What?"

"If you came to the wedding without a date." Sonny was trying to give Grady a little courage to go talk to Mel. She hated seeing Grady alone, especially when she didn't know why they didn't work out.

"Can't."

"Why not?" Sonny was trying so hard to help Grady out.

"Because it's a bachelor party tonight. No talking to girls."

"I don't see any of those guys around here," Sonny replied slyly. "And I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." Grady went over to try and talk with Mel again.

* * *

><p>"You won't believe what Nico did," Chloe announced. She and Tawni were returning from their mission to find out what happened at the bachelor party. "He almost burned their restaurant down."<p>

"What?" Zora was shocked. "I knew that bachelor parties were awesome."

"But it sounds like their party is ending because Gary's wife called him," Tawni said. "And Grady is getting a last round of shots to end the night."

"Grady was so desperate to keep it a dude night," Chloe said, chuckling. "He was so mad to see us talking to the guys."

"I know I shouldn't ask this and I promised Chad I wouldn't," Sonny began, looking down and acting nervously. "But did they really get crazy and hire strippers?"

"No," Tawni said. "Chad said he didn't want strippers at the bachelor party." She put her hand on Sonny's shoulder. "He only wants to be with you."

Sonny smiled at the answer.

"Ahh, look at her," Portlyn said. "She is _so_ ready to get married. We should get going then, there is so much to do to get ready."

"I guess the main question is: did you have a good time, Sonny?" Tawni asked.

Sonny didn't have to think about it at all.

"Yes, I did," she answered.

"Then let's make sure the wedding is the best ever, until mine, of course."

The girls gathered their things, paid their tabs, and left.


	4. The Bachelor Party

Devon, Trevor, Chad, and others are milling around the large party room of an upscale restaurant. Waiters are walking around with trays of food. A bartender is pouring drinks. The table is set, ready for everyone to order, after everyone arrives. Aaron, Grady, and Gary arrive together. Everyone is dressed up, wearing ties and jackets.

"Hey, you guys made it," Devon says, welcoming them.

"Great place," Gary said.

"Very fancy," Grady mentioned, looking over the room.

"Nothing but the best for Chad, right guys?" Devon explained. "Tonight, we got nuts. Money is no object. Have fun, there's drinks, food will be coming around."

Devon left talk to other guests.

"Lousy richer," Aaron muttered under his breath.

"Easy man," Grady told him. "Just enjoy the night. This all about male bonding. Check out all the dudes." Grady gives a high five to a passing guest.

"There are a lot of dudes," Gary said.

"Stop saying dudes," Aaron asked.

"Loosen up _dude_," Gary rubbed it in. "This is a celebration. I've got a house full of females; I need a guy's night out. You know, eat some cow, drink some brown liquor, let the dogs out. I don't even know what that mean."

Gary walked over to the bathroom.

"Food dude," Grady said, going to the hor d'oeuvres. Aaron sighed and went to the bar.

"Can I get a beer?" he asked the bartender.

"Can you make that five?" Devon said, coming around to the bar. He took the extra four and passed them out to people.

"That'll be forty dollars," the bartender said.

"Dammit," Aaron muttered, paying the bill. "I guess I don't need to eat."

* * *

><p>"Zora's your friend, right?" Trevor asked Grady.<p>

"Yeah."

"What's her deal? Is she single?"

"No way, man. No girls allowed tonight. No talking about them, no thinking about them, no looking at them."

"I'm just asking."

Grady walks away with his fingers in his ears.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Nico said when arriving. "Look what I brought Chad to wear." Nico shows what he was hiding behind his back, a plastic ball and chain. "It's to remind that tonight is his last night of freedom before he gets his real ball and chain."<p>

"I don't know, that's kind of subtle," Aaron said sarcastically. "Do you think he'll get it?"

"Hey everybody," Chad announced his arrival. Nico quickly hid the ball and chain. "This is exactly what I wanted. Some good food with friends. I'm glad this didn't turn into a party where everyone thinks marriage is the end of the world."

"Yeah, totally," Nico said. Chad walked away, going to talk to some of the people at the party. Nico looked dejectedly at his joke gift. He hands it to Grady. Grady, not knowing what to do with it hands it to Gary.

"I've got one at home, thanks," Gary said, handing it back.

* * *

><p>"That was great," Chad said, wiping his mouth. Everybody just had a big steak dinner with a baked potato and salad.<p>

"Hey, is everybody cool splitting this ten ways?" Devon asked when the waiter gave him the bill. Everyone seemed to agree.

"No, not cool," Aaron whispered to Grady. "I didn't eat anything."

"I've got this," Grady told him. "Hey, I think you count is off by one."

Devon looks around the table, recounting.

"You're right," he said. "It's Chad's big night. He shouldn't have to pay."

"Richer," Aaron muttered.

Nico lit up a cigar and put a cigar box on the table.

"A must for any bachelor party," he said.

"Cubans?" Grady asked.

"Only the best." As Nico leans back, the smoke from the cigar sets off the smoke alarm. It starts to blare loudly and frequently. Everybody groans.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

><p>All the guys are standing outside the restaurant after they were forced to evacuate do the smoke alarms going off.<p>

"Way to go," Gary told Nico.

"Hey, if their cheap alarms can't handle this cigar, I don't want to be there."

"I do," Gary said.

"Where are going to drink now?" Trevor asked.

"Mason's?" Aaron suggested. "It's close by and cheap."

"This is Chad's bachelor party," Devon said. "We're all dressed up, let's go someplace fancy."

"Hey, there's this place a few blocks from here," Grady said. "We can all drink and it's not some dive bar."

"Great," Devon answered. "Let's go."

"Dammit," Aaron muttered.

* * *

><p>The guys arrived at Calla, only to find all the girls from the bachelorette party there.<p>

"Oh man," Grady whined. "No, you will not ruin our night." The guys head to a different part of the bar, except for Trevor, who walked over to Zora.

"What happened to no girls allowed?"

"This is a total accident," she replied.

"Best accident all night."

* * *

><p>"How did you guys end up here?" Chloe asked. She was sitting with Chad, Gary, Nico, and Tawni.<p>

"Well, Nico almost burned down the restaurant," Chad explained. "So we had to find somewhere to go."

"What are you doing?" Grady asked, after seeing the two parties hanging out together. "Don't talk to them."

"But they're our friends and we like them," Chad said.

"No girls tonight. Don't you remember? Right, Gary?"

Gary's phone rings and he answers it.

"Don't answer that. We're the glue holding this night together."

"Might be a stripper," Gary said. "Hello. What's wrong? No, I know you and I know when you're upset." Gary walked away from the table to talk to his wife.

"We don't need a stripper with issues," Grady said.

* * *

><p>Aaron is at the bar drinking water. Devon walks up.<p>

"Can I get a beer?" he asked. "And get this guy one. I owe him a couple."

"Thanks."

"You having fun?"

"Yeah," Aaron said, sarcastically.

"Me neither. What's the deal with Grady? He's pushing the whole dude thing a bit much."

"He's just excited."

"Didn't this place used to be O'Malley's?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, now that was bar. I can't believe it shut down, but once it got new management, the whole thing went in the crapper."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they had no idea how to run a business. You know, I learned a lot on the road from a bunch of different bars on what and what not to do. I feel like I could run one myself."

"Really? You know, I just bought this place in Boston and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"What you need is a great wait staff and stay open extra late, to get all the workers from the restaurants near by. They all need a good place to go after their shifts over."

"You really know you're stuff. I could use a guy like to run it."

"Really?"

"Hey, I just got us some shots," Grady said, interrupting their conversation. "So bring it over dudes."

Grady, Gary, Aaron, Devon, Chad, and Trevor all gather around a table and pick up a shot.

"Here's the future ex Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper," Trevor said in his toast. Everyone laughed at that. "But seriously, I think Sonny's a great girl. I'm glad you guys managed to get through everything you did. So, to your happiness."

"I would also like to thank everyone for coming," Chad said. "And for making it an awesome night and to no strippers."

Everyone clinks their glasses together. While Chad was saying that, Nico turned the corner with two strippers, but before Chad could see that, he quickly turned around and led them away.

"Gary, I'm here." Gary's wife Rachel said.

"Hey, Rachel." Gary stood up to hug her.

"What is she doing here? We agreed this was a dude's night out."

"The _dude_ portion of the night is over and I'm going home with my wife."

"Home?"

"I don't have a car, I came with you."

"I could have brought you home."

"She was upset, I told her to come and get me and I'd come home with her. So, goodnight and I'll see everyone at the wedding tomorrow."

Everyone said goodbye and Gary left.

"It looks like the night is breaking down, so I'm gonna jet," Devon said. "Aaron, you got a card or something I can call you, talk more about that bar."

"No, but…," Aaron writes his number down on a napkin and gives it to Devon.

"You guys can't leave, there's gotta be some place we can go," Grady said. "The night is young."

"It's over," Devon told him.

"Fine, high five."

"No."

"Explode it."

"I don't explode."

"Neptune's net."

"I don't even know what that is," Devon said. He turned to Aaron. "We'll talk soon."

"Yes." Devon extended his hand and Aaron pulled Devon into a hug that lasted a little too long. "Call me."

Devon walked away.

"A little needy, dude," Grady told him.

* * *

><p>Grady, Nico, and Aaron are hanging out in front of Calla.<p>

"Do you think Devon will call?" Aaron asked.

"You're getting clingy, dude," Grady told him. Chad came out of the bar.

"Great party guys," he told them. "It was awesome."

"Well let's keep it going," Grady said.

"I think everything's closed," Aaron replied.

"Not true, there's a 24 hour IHOP three miles from here," Grady told everybody.

"I am _starving_," Aaron said.

"I could eat," Nico piped up.

"How are gonna get there?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry, I planned ahead," Nico said, motion to have something come closer. A limo pulled up and stopped by them. "Limo's for the night."

"Dude," all three of them said at the same time.

"I guess that's why the call you the king," Chad said. "Do you think we should invite the girls?"

"No," Grady protested. "This is about dudes eating pancakes."

* * *

><p>Zora was paying her tab when Trevor walked by.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Everybody left."

"Yeah, finally."

"Why finally?"

"Cause now I can do this."

Trevor leaned in and kissed Zora.


	5. The Wedding

The wedding day had finally arrived. There was so much to do. Tawni, Zora, and Chloe had picked up Sonny to get their hair, nails and make up done. Chad, Nico, and Aaron went to pick up the tuxes.

While Sonny was having her hair done, Chloe brought her a bag with a gift in it.

"What's this?" Sonny asked.

"Just a little something for after the wedding," Chloe replied, slyly. Sonny opened the bag and saw that it had some white lingerie in it. "Chad should really like that."

"I have a little gift you, too," Tawni said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a fresh tube of lipstick. "It's cocoa mocho cocoa."

Sonny was shocked.

"Thank you, Tawni," she said. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered, ready for the ceremony to begin. Chad was at the altar of the church. He was looking extremely handsome in tuxedo. He was also very nervous. He hadn't been allowed to see Sonny yesterday morning. Next to him was his best man, Devon. Nico, Grady, and Aaron were also up there.<p>

"You need to relax, Chad," Devon whispered to him.

"What? I'm not nervous or anything," Chad replied.

"Right," Devon said sarcastically. "You keep looking at your watch."

"Do not."

"How many minutes is she late?"

"Five minutes, twenty-seven seconds."

"You know they pad the time by half an hour. Everyone knows a bride takes forever to get things done and they never start on time."

As soon as Devon finished saying that, the opening notes of "Ode to Joy" played. Everyone stood up and looked to the back of the church. Portlyn was the first to come out, followed by Chloe, Zora, and Tawni, the maid of honor. All were wearing a lavender dress with a purple ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow behind them.

After they took their places, the flower girl and ring bearer came down the aisle. Sonny's five year old cousin was the ring bearer, while Chad's six year old cousin was the flower girl. Everyone was taking pictures of them.

When they reached their spots, the music changed at the opening notes of "The Wedding March" played. Sonny slowly walked down the aisle. She looked stunning in her white wedding dress. All eyes were on her. Sonny kept her eyes on Chad. She'd never seen him in a tux before and he looked incredibly handsome in it.

Sonny reached her place, standing side by side with Chad. The music stopped and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in holy matrimony," the priest began. "In Genesis it says, 'It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him.' Chad and Sonny, as you prepare to take these vows, give careful thought and prayer, for as you make them you are making an exclusive commitment one to the other for as long as you both shall live. Your love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is to endure until death parts you."

Everyone sat for the first two reading from the Bible. Chad asked for Aaron to read the first reading.

"A reading from the book of Genesis," Aaron started. "Then God said, 'Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky, over the livestock and all the wild animals, and over all the creatures that move along the ground.' So God created mankind in his own image, in the image of God he created them; male and female he created them. God blessed them and said to them, 'Be fruitful and increase in number; fill the earth and subdue it. Rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky and over every living creature that moves on the ground.' Then God said, 'I give you every seed-bearing plant on the face of the whole earth and every tree that has fruit with seed in it. They will be yours for food. And to all the beasts of the earth and all the birds in the sky and all the creatures that move along the ground—everything that has the breath of life in it—I give every green plant for food.' And it was so. God saw all that he had made, and it was very good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the sixth day. The word of the Lord."

Everyone responded, "Amen." Sonny asked Tawni to read the second reading.

"A reading from the first letter of Paul to the Corinthians," Tawni started. "If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love. The word of the Lord."

Everyone responded, "Amen." The priest came over to read the Gospel.

"A reading from the holy gospel according to Matthew," he began. "You are the salt of the earth, but if salt has lost its taste, how shall its saltiness be restored? It is no longer good for anything except to be thrown out and trampled under people's feet. You are the light of the world. A city set on a hill cannot be hidden. Nor do people light a lamp and put it under a basket, but on a stand, and it gives light to all in the house. In the same way, let your light shine before others, so that they may see your good works and give glory to your Father who is in heaven. The gospel of the Lord."

Everyone responded, "Praise to you Lord Jesus Christ." The priest then continued the ceremony.

"Hand in Hand you enter marriage," the priest began the prayer. "Hand in hand you step out in faith. The hand you freely give to each other, is both the strongest and the most tender part of your body. In the years ahead you will need both strength and tenderness. Be firm in your commitment. Don't let your grip become weak. And yet, be flexible as you go through change. Don't let your hold become intolerable. Strength and tenderness, firm commitment and flexibility, of such is a marriage made, hand in hand. Also remember that you don't walk this path alone. Don't be afraid to reach out to others when together you face difficulty. Other hands are there: friends, family, and the church. To accept an outreached hand is not an admission of failure, but an act of faith. For behind us, underneath us, around us all, are the outstretched arms of the Lord. It is into his hand, the hands of God in Jesus Christ, that, above all else, we commit this union of husband and wife. Amen."

Everyone replied, "Amen."

"Now, you each have written a declaration to each other. Chad, you may go first."

"Sonny, if it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be," Chad began. "You have been with me through the ups and downs. You have made me a better person. I can't think of anyone who I love more than you. You know me better than anyone. From our oddly synchronized teeth brushing to our good night kisses that still give me butterflies. I want to spend every moment, every breath with you. You aren't just my best friend or my lover. You are my soul mate. You complete me."

"Chad, since I have been lucky enough to know you, you have shown me, underneath it all, you have the biggest heart I have ever seen," Sonny started her declaration. "You've always been there to make me laugh, wipe away a tear, and fight for me. Through out everything, you have been the constant. We've shared our secrets, now I'm ready to share our lives."

"Sonny Munroe, do you take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. "To have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, do you take Sonny Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Does anyone have cause why these two should not be wed? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one responded.

""May I have the rings?" the priest asked.

The ring bearer held up the pillow on which the two gold bands were laying.

"Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Sonny and Chad abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen."

The priest handed a ring to Chad.

"Sonny, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows," Chad said. "And with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Chad slipped the ring over Sonny's finger. The priest handed the other ring to Sonny.

"Chad, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Sonny slipped the ring over Chad's finger.

"The two outside candles have been lighted to represent both your lives in this moment," the priest began. "They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one light. This is what the Lord meant when He said, 'On this account a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife and the two shall be one flesh.' From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided but a united testimony in a Christian home. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity in the Lord Jesus Christ."

Sonny and Chad each took their own lit candle that was on each side of a candle in the middle. Together, they lit the candle that was in the middle of the candleholder. They each blew out their own candle and placed it back in the candleholder.

"Now that Chad and Sonny have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Everyone responded, "Amen."

"Chad, you may kiss your bride."

Chad smiled and turned towards Sonny. Together they kissed each other, passionately.

"It is my privilege to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper."

The music started to play and Chad and Sonny walked down the aisle as husband and wife.


	6. The Reception

Everyone had arrived at the reception hall and was being seated. A waiter was going around passing out champagne. Another was passing out hor d'oeuvres. Soon, the wedding party arrived. Trevor picked up the microphone.

"May I have your attention," he said, waiting for everyone to quiet down. "I would like to introduce the bridal party. The bridesmaids: Portlyn, Chastity, and Zora."

"Her real name is Portlyn?" Sonny whispered to Chad while they waited for their turn.

"Yeah, she's like Charlie Sheen. She can only play a character with her real first name."

"The groomsmen: Nico, Grady, and Aaron." He paused for a bit. "The maid of honor: Tawni Hart. The best man: Skylar DeVane."

The lights dimmed and a spotlight was put on the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper."

Everyone clapped as Sonny and Chad entered. The slowly walked towards the head table and sat down. Everyone started to clink the glasses and Sonny and Chad kissed.

"Okay, dinner will be served shortly. Everyone, enjoy themselves."

Food was served and people ate and talked. They would randomly clink their glasses so Chad and Sonny would have to kiss. After dinner, it was time for the best man's speech.

Devon took the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for being here," he started. "I first met Mac on the set of Mackenzie Falls. We worked there for years. We did…I don't know how many ludicrous story lines. We still joke about that and call each other our character names. But we had some great times at the studios, bugging the randoms. That's where we first met Sonny, the new girl from Wisconsin. Let me tell you this, she was tougher than she looked. She could put up with Chad when he had his ego trips. I can't believe that it took them so long to get together. I mean it was so obvious. But they did and Chad's never been happier. So, Sonny, take care of this guy. To Chad and Sonny."

Everyone raised their glasses to the newlyweds. Trevor took the microphone back.

"Now that we've eaten, it's time to cut the cake."

The waiters rolled out a huge; six layer chocolate marble with white frosting cake for everyone to eat from. Chad and Sonny went to the table the waiters placed it in. They were handed a knife and together they sliced two pieces of cake. Everyone took pictures as Sonny and Chad fed each other some cake. The waiters cut up slices for everyone else to eat.

After dessert, the lights dimmed again. A spotlight was put on the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Trevor began. "It's time for the newlyweds' first dance together."

Everyone clapped as Sonny and Chad went to the dance floor. "The Book of Love" by Peter Gabriel started to play. Sonny and Chad danced, enjoying themselves, lost in each other. When the song ended, everyone else was invited to join the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a big party. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having fun. There were some potential hook ups between Grady and Mel and Zora and Trevor. They spent a lot of time together. All of the bridesmaids got together when it was time to throw the bouquet. Tawni caught it. Soon afterwards, Chad and Sonny left to start their new life together.

* * *

><p>Chad and Sonny had arrived at their hotel room. The next morning they would be leaving to go to Paris for their honeymoon. After that, who knew? Chad slid the key card into the lock and opened the door. He let Sonny step in first.<p>

The room wasn't huge, but it was pretty big. There was a desk, a big TV, and a nice king sized bed. The bathroom was attached and had a big shower. Sonny went and sat on the bed. Chad followed at sat next to her.

"I'm so glad I married you," Sonny said.

"Me too," Chad replied. "I know its cliché, but this is the happiest day of my life."

"I think I'm supposed to say that." Sonny smiled her big smile.

"You're so sexy when you smile," Chad said and kissed Sonny. He then moved down to her neck.

"Mmm, I should smile more often." Sonny slipped her hands under Chad's jacket and let her hands roam over his back. "You're just so damn sexy in a tux."

Sonny dropped to her knees and unbuttoned Chad's pants and pulled them down. She took his cock in her hand and started to jerk it.

"I love feeling your dick get hard," Sonny confessed. "All for me."

Before Chad was fully hard, Sonny put his cock into her mouth. She felt Chad grow in her mouth while she swirled her tongue around it. She smeared her lipstick all over it while she took him deeper.

Chad ran his hands through Sonny's dark hair. He felt like he was getting close and slowly pulled himself out of Sonny's mouth. He helped her up and kissed her while he unzipped her dress. Sonny stepped out of it. She was wearing matching white lace bra and panties. She also had on a white garter belt and stockings.

Chad's jaw dropped when he saw how sexy Sonny looked. Sonny smiled at Chad's reaction to her. He was still impressed by her.

"It was a gift from Chastity," Sonny explained.

"Who?" Chad questioned.

"Chloe."

"Oh, remind me to thank her."

Chad lay Sonny down on the bed. He began to kiss her foot and slowly moved up her leg. He kissed her stomach and each breast. He finally reached her mouth and kissed her.

"I love every inch of you," Chad said, taking off his shirt. Sonny grabbed his shoulders and flipped Chad over so she was on top.

"So do I," she told him. Sonny began to kiss all over Chad's chest. Sonny slid her panties off and sat down on Chad's hard dick. Both groaned when he entered her. Sonny set a steady pace and rode Chad.

"Oh, Chad," Sonny moaned as Chad reached forward and rubbed her clit. Sonny played with her breasts. Sonny's breathing became shallower as she approached orgasm. Her walls began to clench and pulled Chad into his own orgasm.

"Sonny," Chad groaned and shot his load into Sonny.

As they both came down from their high, Sonny lay next to Chad.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Just you and me and starting a family. Having a son who's as handsome as his father."

"Or daughter as beautiful as her mother. We have plenty of time for that. And it'll be great when it happens."

Chad and Sonny slept the rest of the night and we ready to go to the airport in the morning.


	7. The Ever After

**A/N:** I would just like to take the time to thank everyone who has read not only this story but the other four that led up to this. This is my last story in this series. I don't know when my next story SWAC story will come out, but I'll be back. I appreciate all my readers. I would also like to send a special thank you to firelady101. firelady101 has been reading, reviewing, giving me shout outs, and writing her own stories. Thank you.

Sonny and Chad arrived home from their honeymoon exhausted and happy. They spend a week in Paris. They had been all over the place, going to museums, the Eiffel Tower, and plenty of restaurants. They had also spent a lot of time in their hotel, having passionate sex.

"It's so nice to be home," Chad said, sitting next to Sonny on the couch. Sonny was going through all the mail that had come while they had been away. It was mostly junk with some bills mixed in.

"Yes it is," Sonny replied, kissing Chad.

"Anything good in there?" he asked.

"No, just usual stuff."

Then Sonny discovered something else. She opened it up and read it.

"I don't believe it," she said, excitedly.

"What?"

"They're having a So Random reunion special and they want me to sing for it."

"That's great."

"I can't believe it's been on the TV for 15 years."

"So, you're going to do this?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, everyone was getting ready for the So Random 15th anniversary special. Everyone was ready to recreate some of the more famous sketches. A lot had to be reworked now that everyone was older.<p>

Tawni knocked on Sonny's dressing room door.

"Come in," Sonny said.

"Hey, are feeling any better?" Tawni asked. Sonny had been feeling sick all morning.

"Yeah, much better," Sonny replied. "I think it was just something I ate. The scrambled eggs tasted kind of funny this morning."

"They always taste funny."

"Either way, I'm ready to go now."

"Good to hear."

"People, people, we need to get ready," Marshall was yelling down the halls. He was already starting to sweat. "The show starts in fifteen minutes."

"I've got to go get ready," Tawni told Sonny. "Break a leg."

"You, too."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to get So Random?" the announcer asked. "It's the So Random 15th anniversary special. Starring Jordan Kingsley, Max Keller, with special guest appearances by Tawni Hart, Nico, Harris, Grady Mitchell, Mandy Clark, Danny Scofield, Heather Murphy, Brenda James, Megan Kelly, Steve Richards, with guest host Zora Lancaster and musical performance by Sonny Munroe."<p>

Everyone was cheering and excited for the big special. It was an extended hour long episode so they could fit everyone in and not just throw characters into sketches where they didn't belong.

Sonny spent her time checking out the prop house. She saw so many of her old props; the bad bee, Madge the waitress, her princess costume, and the big tea kettle. All of the memories came back to her and she smiled. Sonny truly enjoyed her time on So Random. Everything started there.

She also saw all the new props from casts she had never been a part of. The show just kept going on and there would be new chances for people to make their own memories.

"Feeling nervous?" Chad asked as he entered the room. Sonny let out a little scream, not expecting Chad to be there.

"No, just taking a stroll down memory lane," Sonny replied.

"Yeah, because you're on edge like that all the time."

"Okay, so I'm a little nervous. I haven't been here in years. It's a little intimidating."

"How so?"

"It's like going back to Wisconsin. So much as changed that I don't know where I fit in. I guess it's true, you can't go home again."

"Its okay, Sonny," Chad said, putting his arms around her. "You can go home again; it's just not the same home you left. You'll always fit in here. I mean, they still have one of your giant heads in the hallways. Things may have changed, but you still know how to sing. Don't worry so much and just enjoy this. I'll be right back stage watching."

"Thanks, Chad. You always know what to say."

"Sonny," Marshall said, coming around the corner. "Five minutes and you're on."

The show came back from commercial and Sonny was on. She performed Back on Track and got a huge round of applause. Everyone gathered on stage.

"We hope you enjoyed the 15th anniversary special," Jordan said. "Let's have a big round of applause for our guest host Zora Lancaster."

Everyone clapped. Zora bowed.

"Let's hear it for all of your old friends."

All the former members took a bow.

"And don't forget the great performance by Sonny Munroe."

The applause got even louder for Sonny.

"Wait, wait, wait," Max jumped in. "So this is all over?"

"Yeah, the show's done," Jordan said.

"But I had this great sketch to do, I was a magician," Max threw a pellet to the ground and smoked covered him. When it cleared, he was gone.

"Wow, that was impressive," Mandy said.

"Where'd he go?" Megan wondered.

"Uh, guys," Max's voice said, but he couldn't be seen. "I'm not sure where I am right now and I don't know how to get out of here."

"See you next week," Jordan said. "Hopefully we will have found Max by then."

"And we're out," the director said. Everyone took one last bow for the audience and then headed back stage.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this," Jordan said.

"Yeah, it was really fun," Max added.

Chad hugged Sonny. "You did great out there."

"Thanks," Sonny couldn't stop smiling.

"Look at you," Tawni said to Sonny. "You're glowing."

"It was so much fun to do this again," Sonny explained.

* * *

><p>Back at their hotel, Chad was relaxing on the bed, watching TV. Sonny came out of the bathroom.<p>

"Chad, I've got some news," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how I didn't feel good this morning and then Tawni said I was glowing?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Chad was shocked.

"Yeah, look."

Sonny handed Chad the pregnancy test. The line was blue.

"I can't believe it," Chad said, standing up and hugging Sonny. "We're going to be a family. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Chad."

The End


End file.
